


Minister Greengrass Gets What She Wants

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Open Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Snarky Harry Potter, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Minister Daphne Greengrass always gets what she wants. Tonight, she wants to take a handsome young Brazilian stud back to her office for a private afterparty.





	Minister Greengrass Gets What She Wants

“Do you think we can count on your father’s backing, Antonio?” 

Daphne didn’t bother to suppress a smirk as she watched the young heir to the Machado fortune nod his head quickly. It had been some time since she’d had this much fun before she’d even gotten out of her clothes.

Having been appointed Minister of Magic at the age of 33 made Daphne one of the youngest named to that post in its near 300 year history. Though it had been decades since any Minister held such public approval as she now did two years into the job, she still had her detractors. Some, like Parkinson and his ilk, claimed she was just a pawn set in place by her husband Harry Potter and his best friend Hermione Granger-Weasley. A figurehead that did whatever they wanted and allowed them to further the “Muggle and Mudblood agenda” under the guise of a Minister from an ancient Pureblood family. There were also equally ignorant fools who whispered that she had bewitched Harry with some foul dark magic, manipulated her way into power and was secretly working to try and resurrect You-Know-Who.

In reality she became the Minister in large part by doing what she was doing tonight. Yes, marrying Harry Potter had given her substantial clout, and she had utilized that clout to her benefit like any intelligent person would. But she hadn’t run for Minister as ‘Daphne Potter, wife of Boy-Who-Lived and Man-Who-Won.’ She was proud to be Mrs. Potter, but professionally she was and would forever be Daphne Greengrass, who would one day pass the Greengrass family name down to one of her as-yet unborn children. Harry Potter’s wife she may be, but she’d gotten to this point on her own merits. It was Harry who was her second in command, her husband who assisted her in carrying out her goals, not the other way around.

She had above average magical strength and knowledge, though she couldn’t compare to Granger in either. Daphne’s true talent was people. She knew how to read people, how to communicate, how to, whether by intimidation, manipulation, flattery, charm or flirtation, sway people into supporting her ideas or donating money to fund her projects. Harry liked to call her a predator, someone who saw something she wanted, pursued it relentlessly and would stop at nothing until it was hers. 

Daphne quite liked the description. She’d wanted Harry, and despite his initial distrust of her and all things Slytherin, she’d gotten him. She’d wanted to become Minister, and even though her opponents called her too young and inexperienced and accused her of trying to leverage her husband’s fame into power she was unqualified to wield, she’d gotten that too. She knew she’d secured several large donations as she made her rounds during tonight’s Ministry party full of only the wealthiest and most influential wizards and witches from all over the globe, and this one from the Machados would likely be the biggest of all. She also wanted to take this cocky young Brazilian stud back to her office and fuck him on her desk, and before the night was over she was going to get that too. 

“I am sure my father will see the wisdom of supporting such a noble cause!” Antonio declared, as if they were discussing matters of grave importance rather than a simple, though sizable, financial donation. His eagerness meant she had done her job well. “And if he doesn’t, I shall convince him!” He thumped his chest to emphasize his commitment to making sure Daphne and her Ministry got the money they so desperately needed.

“That’s wonderful to hear,” she said. She gave him her brightest smile, perfect white teeth and all, and reached out to squeeze his muscular bicep through his suit jacket. “I’m so glad you decide to come all this way to attend tonight’s function.”

“The pleasure has been all mine, Minister Greengrass!” he said. He gave her a boyish grin that she was sure had gotten more than a few of the witches at Castelobruxo out of their clothes. But Daphne wasn’t like any of the blushing schoolgirls he might have seduced back home in Brazil. He might have thought he was impressing her by turning on the charm, but she had already decided how this party would end for her the moment she eyed the tall, dark and handsome young man walk in beside his father. That said father happened to have amassed a fortune as the top seller of rare herbs from Brazil only sweetened the deal.

“Not yet,” she whispered, leaning in and arching up on her toes so her mouth was right next to his ear. “But it will be.” When she pulled back his mouth was hanging open in surprise at her boldness. “I do hope you aren’t planning on leaving just yet?” she said, back at a normal volume. 

“N-no, not yet,” he said. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I don’t have anywhere else to be tonight.”

“Perfect,” she said, looking the young man up and down as he tugged at the collar of his jacket that suddenly felt far too tight. He was beginning to look a lot more like the schoolboy he’d been until only recently. Daphne looked forward to even further demonstrating how much he still had to learn. “I’ve so enjoyed your company, and I’d hate for the night to end so soon.”

She looked around the room, which had mostly emptied out by this point. The first guests, the ones like Granger and Bones who attended out of obligation, started making their exits nearly three hours ago. Even the socialites, the ones who truly enjoyed this kind of thing, had begun to trickle out over the last hour or so. The elder Machado was among that second group but his son Antonio had remained. Of course he had, once she’d asked him to stay so they could continue chatting. He’d been caught in her web long before his father said his farewells.

“Um…w-what about….”

“What is it?” she asked quietly. She placed a hand on his broad shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t be shy, Antonio. You can ask me anything.”

“What about…” he began, and then he trailed off again. His eyes darted around the all but deserted room anxiously. He exhaled a shaky breath at what he saw, or perhaps what he didn’t see. “What about Mr. Potter?” he whispered. She could feel him tremble under her arm. Maybe he’d thought they were just engaging in some harmless flirting until recently and was only now realizing that he was about to get fucked by the British Minister of Magic, who also happened to be married to the man who’d destroyed the most recent Dark Lord.

“Oh, don’t worry about him,” she said, smiling. “He’ll be rather busy tonight.” 

She’d seen Harry walk out right behind the ambassador from Persia about five minutes earlier, his hand hovering just above the pronounced curve of her hips as he escorted her out. Most women would’ve been jealous, if not downright enraged, at seeing their husband so close to a woman who looked like Ambassador Attar. But Daphne saw no need to contrast the other witch’s gorgeous dusky skin with her own paleness, or worry that her husband would get his hands on the ambassador’s large bum and suddenly find hers lacking. She’d met his eye before he left and winked at him from across the room. He’d given her a brief, mischievous grin, let his hand drift down near his companion’s ample rear and pantomimed giving it a thorough grope. She had no doubt he’d gone straight for that arse once he got her out of her flimsy dress, and she sincerely hoped he enjoyed himself. As for her, she had her own fun lined up.

“Shall we?” she asked, taking Antonio by the hand. He said nothing, but his hand remaining in hers and his footsteps trailing close behind hers were answer enough. Daphne smiled, confidently leading her prize out of the completely empty ballroom.

\--

“Very nice, Antonio,” Daphne said, running her hand up and down the entire length of his now fully hardened prick. She’d been pleased at what she found waiting for her once she got him into her office and stripped him out of his fancy tailored clothes. His cock looked just as appealing as the rest of his body, and that was saying something. “I bet the girls at Castelobruxo loved you, hmm?”

“None of them could ever compare to you,” the young man said, staring down at her with wide eyes as she kneeled in front of him and held his dick in her hand.

“Aren’t you sweet?” she said, smirking up at him as she gave his cock a few pumps with her smooth hand. Then she decided to find out if he tasted as good as he looked.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Antonio muttered when she leaned her head in and gave his cockhead an experimental lick. She wondered which part he was struggling to comprehend. Was it that he was about to get his dick sucked by the British Minister of Magic in her office? Or maybe it was the little fact of her being married to Harry Potter, arguably the most famous wizard in the world? Or could it be something simpler, like being with a true woman who embraced her sexuality after having had nothing but schoolgirls until now?

“Believe it,” she said, before licking his cock from base to tip. She supposed it didn’t really matter in the end. All that mattered was she was about to show this young man a side of sex that he’d only ever dreamed of until now. 

Daphne sucked the head of his cock between her lips and moaned loudly. It had been too long since she’d had a taste of a fresh young dick, especially one this long and thick. She needed more.

Minister Greengrass knelt in her office before her barely legal lover, sliding her lips up and down his cock, her slurps and both of their moans echoing lewdly? It was a story that the Daily Prophet would pay an outrageous sum of gold to capture for print. But any wizard who was fortunate enough to have first-hand knowledge of just how good she was with her mouth wouldn’t dare to share that information publicly, both out of hope that he’d one day get to experience it again and out of fear of the inevitable reprisal that would follow any sharing of secrets. 

Daphne was a very good friend to have, which Antonio Machado was currently discovering as she throated his cock. But she was even more ruthless towards her enemies. Theodore Nott could attest to that, though she doubted anyone would care enough to listen to what he had to say after she and Harry swiftly destroyed his reputation in retaliation for trying to double-cross her on last year’s measure to strengthen the legal protections of sentient magical creatures.

She’d been raised to view oral sex as something that demeaned and diminished a woman, something that no proper witch should ever stoop to perform. It hadn’t taken Daphne very long to view those teachings as the rubbish they were. Maybe it would be demeaning if she allowed the man to have his way with her, but she never let any wizard forget who was truly in control here. She might be kneeling in front of him as a servant would a master, but he was completely at her mercy. He would only feel pleasure if she allowed him to. He would only orgasm if she decided it was okay. The only man she would ever allow to tug on her hair or fuck her face without her explicit permission was Harry, who had her complete trust. If any other wizard dared to take such liberties, one quick nip with her teeth or one hard squeeze of his shaft would chasten him very effectively. 

Fortunately Antonio was being a good boy. He was leaning with his back against her desk, his hands maintaining a death grip on its edge. Sometimes he would look down to watch her in action, but the eroticism of her kneeling there, noisily bobbing her head on his cock and unwaveringly staring up at him with her deep blue eyes always had him shutting his eyes or looking away almost immediately. Idly she wondered what would happen if she commanded him to maintain eye contact while she sucked him. Would he immediately erupt in her mouth?

Maybe she was too caught up in her own thoughts to fully pay attention, or maybe she’d been enjoying sucking a hard young cock again too much to show restraint. Whatever the cause, she’d been treating Antonio to the full extent of her talent, her head a blur, her hands pumping his length and fondling his bollocks. Even Harry would’ve struggled to last for long in the face of a full-frontal assault like this, so she couldn’t really blame her inexperienced Brazilian boy toy for not being able to keep up. He came without warning, erupting in her mouth as he let out an adorable little shout. She’d been surprised so a bit of his semen escaped her mouth and dribbled down her chin, but she quickly tightened the seal of her lips and swallowed everything else he had to give. While she didn’t particularly enjoy the taste of semen, the eroticism of the gesture never failed to make her even wetter than she already was. She released his cock and wiped her lips on the back of her hand, frowning as she pondered the possibility of going to bed horny.

“How soon do you think you’ll be able to go again?” she asked, pushing up from her knees and back to her feet. He was sitting naked on the edge of her desk, hands on his knees as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took. But at her question, he looked up and favored her with a confident smile.

“I’m always good for more than one shot,” he promised. “And that was with the girls at Castelobruxo. For you? It might take all night to make me stay soft.”

“Very good answer,” she purred, shoving him down so he lay flat on her desk. She turned away from him to remove her knickers, making a show of bending over so he could get a good look at her shapely arse. Anything to speed up the process, after all.

\--

Oh, the joys of youthful stamina.

True to his word, Antonio hadn’t kept her waiting long before he was hard and ready for the real thing. She’d wasted no time in mounting him and sinking down onto his hard cock. Normally she might do a bit of grinding and teasing first to make the boy whimper and beg, but she’d been waiting all night to have him inside of her. She had no time for games, not anymore.

She was currently rocking her hips back and forth at a leisurely pace and running her hands up and down his sweaty chest and abs, admiring the muscle definition beneath his beautiful bronzed skin. Most wizards didn’t put much time or energy into physical fitness, so getting her hands on a sculpted body like Antonio’s was a rare treat indeed.

Despite his earlier assurances, she worried that even her young boy toy might struggle to get it up for a third time in such short order. So she was being very careful not to ride him too hard or too fast, lest he finish before she was ready and leave her unfulfilled. She paid close attention to the signals of his body, always pulling back almost to the point of stopping completely any time she sensed it was all becoming too much for him. This had allowed her to preserve him for the last thirty minutes or so, but she had to admit she was getting frustrated. She wanted more, _needed_ more. Maybe she should just fuck him until he burst and then sit on his face?

“Looks like your night’s going better than mine did,” a familiar voice quipped from her doorway. She turned her head sideways and grinned at her husband, who had ditched his formal wear and was now clad only in a plain white shirt and trousers. He was leaning just inside the door, watching her ride her young lover with a smirk on his face.

Antonio, oblivious to Harry’s blasé reaction, panicked beneath her. He started stammering in what she was pretty sure was Portuguese and his hands went to her hips to try and get her to stop riding him, not that she had any intention of letting that happen.

“English, Antonio,” she chided, tucking a finger under his chin to look at him even as she continued her slow ride. Tears were brimming in his brown eyes, and he looked as if he feared for his life. Given whom her husband was, that was probably not an exaggeration.

“I—I’m so sorry, Mr. Potter, sir!” he stammered. “I didn’t—I don’t—“

Harry cut him off with a hearty laugh. “My wife is currently hard at work bouncing up and down on your cock, boy. I think we can drop the ‘Mr. Potter’ stuff, yeah?” Her husband’s teasing hadn’t done anything to calm the handsome Brazilian down, so Daphne decided to offer a little reassurance of her own. She leaned down to drop a soft kiss on his lips.

“You won’t get in any trouble, I promise,” she whispered, almost nose to nose with her lover. He must have been able to see how calm and confident she was, because she watched his youthful face relax. He settled back down onto the cold metal desk and let his eyes close.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you until I got home in the middle of the night,” she said once she was sure Antonio wasn’t about to faint in terror. “Did the dear ambassador get cold feet at the last minute?”

“No, nothing like that,” Harry said calmly, as if his wife wasn’t currently impaled on a handsome young stud. “She was more than willing. She was just in over her head.”

“Fucked her stupid, eh?”

“Guilty,” he said smugly. “She wasn’t capable of forming coherent sentences or, you know, walking, so I made her a Portkey and sent her home.” Daphne smiled proudly. She loved listening to her husband brag about the witches he’d conquered. Occasionally she even liked to watch it happen right before her eyes while she touched herself. 

Harry sometimes displayed the same voyeuristic tendencies, and tonight was no exception. She watched him casually work his trousers off and slip a hand into his boxers to play with himself. Knowing she had a captive audience motivated Daphne to start bouncing on Antonio with a bit more vigor, and her boy toy groaned helplessly. His hands, which had been resting idly on her hips as she fucked him, came up to grab her bouncing breasts.

“Please tell me you got a shot at her arse at least,” she said. She’d ogled the Persian ambassador’s large rear more than once herself, so she knew how effectively it would draw her husband’s attention.

“Sadly, no,” he said. He sighed and shook his head. “I squeezed it and spanked it, of course, and I made sure to take her from behind, but she froze up and shook her head when I tried anything more.”

“Should’ve just taken it,” Daphne said. She hissed at a sudden sharp tug on her sensitive nipples, and put her ride on hold so she could slap Antonio’s hands away. “Hands to yourself,” she said coldly, staring down at her overeager lover, who yanked his hands back as if burned and nodded quickly. He’d just lost his groping privileges. Someone needed to teach him the proper way to play with a woman’s nipples. Perhaps she might even instruct him herself some day, but now wasn’t the time.

“I considered it,” Harry said. Her irritation melted away as she saw that he’d taken his boxers off while she scolded her toy and his large cock was now out in the open. “But I figured her arse wasn’t worth risking an international incident with Persia, so I settled for her cunt. Like I said though, she was in over her head from the beginning, which is why I’m in here instead of shagging her in my office.”

“Poor man,” she said. She’d resumed riding Antonio once again, but watching her husband stroke his cock was quite distracting. Part of her considered following through on her original idea of fucking her young stud until he went limp and then humping his face until she got her own satisfaction. Harry stroking himself in the background would only make it hotter. On the other hand, maybe she could solve his problem and take care of her own at the same time.

“You know,” she began, licking her lips, “there’s still time for you to fuck a witch in the arse tonight, if you’d like.” She’d slowed her pace on Antonio yet again, settling back into a more leisurely ride. She needed him to stay hard for a bit longer if she wanted to turn the idea running through her head into a reality. 

“Was that an invitation, love?” he asked, flashing her a cheeky grin. “Or did you have someone in mind? Luna, maybe?”

“I have no doubt that if you could find her in whatever forest or ruin she happens to be exploring at the moment, Lovegood would drop whatever she was doing and let you stick it in her arse right now if you asked,” she admitted. “But why go out looking for her when you have a willing witch right in front of you? Unless you’re tired of me, of course. I know you’ve already buggered me too many times to count, so I can understand if you’re looking for a new arse to fuck.” It was all a game, of course. They both knew that however much he might have wanted to bugger his Persian lover tonight, there was one witch he lusted after above all others, and the feeling was very mutual.

“Tired? Of YOUR arse?” He thumped his chest theatrically with one hand while the other continued to stroke down below. “Guess again, love. There’s no place I’d rather be.”

“Then take it,” she demanded. She paused while fully impaled on Antonio’s cock and wiggled her arse at her husband. 

“Is this real?” the Brazilian mumbled from below, startling her slightly. Daphne had honestly forgotten about him for a moment, even as she’d been mounted on his cock.

“Didn’t your father tell you about this beforehand? Joining forces with the Boy-Who-Lived to double penetrate the Minister is how the night ends for every first-time party guest,” Harry quipped. Antonio just stared up at Daphne dumbly.

“I think he’s a little too overwhelmed for humor right now, dear,” she said. “But that’s fine, as long as he stays hard long enough to make this happen.”

“Guess I’d better get to it then, because he looks a little shell-shocked.” As he always did before any anal play, Harry cast a few spells in the name of hygiene and lubrication, and then he was inside of her.

Her husband was considerately cautious at first, giving her some time to adjust to having a cock in a second hole. It had been nearly six months since their last double penetration, the grand finale of a wild weekend with Longbottom and his wife Hannah, so Daphne appreciated his restraint as he gradually pushed further in.

“W-what should I do?” Antonio asked uncertainly.

“Just stay still and hold on as long as you can,” Daphne instructed. “Harry will handle the rest.”

“Yes, leave it to me, son,” he said, chuckling. “I’m an expert at this sort of thing.” It was said in jest, but there was truth in his words. She trusted Harry to give her exactly what she needed.

Once he was confident she’d had time to get comfortable, Harry began to bugger her properly. His first dozen or so strokes were slow, but as soon as she began to moan he picked up the pace. It wasn’t long before he was going hard, thrusting in and out of her arse with enough force to drive her entire body forward every time he hit home. That, plus her own efforts to shake her hips on Antonio’s cock as much as she could from this position, did a more than adequate job of recreating the friction she’d felt earlier when she’d had the freedom to ride him however she wished.

She hadn’t envisioned her night ending this way, her husband fucking her arse while she was mounted on her young Brazilian lover, but Daphne was nothing if not flexible. Maybe Antonio wasn’t quite as active below her as Neville had been, but she felt he was performing admirably, all things considered. There were few things in the world that felt better than having both of her holes stuffed with thick cock, especially when her talented husband was there to dictate the pace. He grabbed her arsecheeks in both hands and fucked her rear even more roughly than most would dare to fuck her pussy, and said pussy clenched around the cock of the hung young stud beneath her in the process. All Daphne could do was moan and enjoy every last second of it, for however long it lasted.

Antonio broke first, which wasn’t a surprise. He gasped and his hips thrust up off of the desk as he released inside of her, but Daphne barely even registered it. She panted and shook her hips with need, chasing the end she could feel coming. Harry was next, squeezing her bum tightly in his hands, giving her a few more sharp thrusts and then filling her bowels with his semen.

The anal creampie was enough to push Daphne over the edge. She could feel a loud scream coming, but muffled it by burying her face in Antonio’s sweaty neck. She remained there for a moment, gasping for breath as she worked through the aftershock. When was the last time she’d come that hard? Last month, when she’d sucked Harry’s cock while Tracey fucked her from behind with a conjured strap-on?

Feeling sticky and sweaty, she pulled herself off of Antonio as soon as Harry’s cock was out of her anus. The young man was up on his feet almost immediately, and Daphne watched with great amusement as he scooped his clothing up off of her office floor and dashed straight for her Floo, not even bothering to put any of it on in his haste to escape her office. She turned to look at Harry, and they both promptly burst out laughing.

“He was a skittish one,” her husband commented, stepping closer to embrace her. Despite still feeling sweaty and gross, she allowed him to hug her tight against his body.

“Yes,” she agreed. “He’s just a kid, used to shagging other kids. He was fun though. And handsome, and muscular. Oh, and hung.”

“Should I be jealous?” he asked with a mock-pout. “Is Minister Greengrass going to trade me in for a newer model? Discard me like some used-up broomstick?”

“Not on your life, Potter,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
